Labyrinth of Stars
by InnocenceReborn
Summary: Another Tale of Lady Bella Night


Labyrinth of Stars

Bella tapped the quill on the parchment, annoyed and tired. Her hands ached from figuring out Delgoran's expenses and other financial matters. Since Innocence had disappeared to hunt down her brother, Bella had picked up where the girl had left of...Sort of. Bella couldn't stand Delgoran. And vise versa. And Bella was no good in the garden, so the running of the Guild hall and its members fell on Bella, while Delgoran worked in the garden and in trying to figure out how to get Innocence back from her crazed hunt. She pushed her hood back and let her hair fall out. She had grown accustomed to wearing it around the Hall and unless in private did she rarely take it off. She had picked up the habit from Delgoran, of all people.

One day upon asking him why he never took off his hood even in the hottest of weather, he wiped his brow with the back of his hand and touched the dark hood covering his hair.

"I never take this off, so I am forced to look forward and can never look back." He replied going back to the task of digging up tubers. She had nodded and went back up to the hall. Digging around in her things she found her hood and placed it carefully over her hair and forehead. She always wanted to look forward and never wanted to look back. Her reasons she was sure were not the same as Delgoran's. Hers was more to do with the heart.

Bella shook her head and stared back down at the papers and finally decided to give up for the day. She drew her hood back over her head, sighing. The Sun was setting over the bright blue floor of the new hall and dinner would be ready soon. She knew she should eat but even the thought of food was not pleasing. Her heart still ached and she needed rest. She stood up from the dais and tucked her board with her papers under the cushion. She looked up the sky, seeing darkening clouds over the horizon.[i_A storm is coming._[/i She pulled the board and papers back out and tucked them under her arm. She headed down the stairs and to the barracks.

The smell of roasting fowl and vegetables caught her senses. She started walking towards the kitchen and the dining hall. She could hear the sounds of laughter and merriment coming from the room She peeked in and seen a few of the new members sitting around a large circular table, laughing and eating, simply being. She smiled and waved and went past. Popping into the kitchen she found Del behind a hearth with a large cooking pot stuck in the center, steam and wonderful smells coming out. To the side of the pot was a small cast iron kettle. She could see a faint trail of steam coming from the lid. She wandered in and lifted the lid with a nearby rag and smelled.

"Its mint and chamomile with just a hint of rose hips to add that distinct flavor, Inny used to like." She heard behind her. She jumped dropping the lid, pressing the rag to her chest. Delgoran stood behind her smiling wiping his hands on a raggedy towel at his waist. He bowed his head, bent down and picked up the lid with his own towel and resettled it back on the kettle. "You are not hurt are you?" He asked carefully reaching for her hand. She pulled away and dropped the rag next to the kettle, glaring from beneath her hood.

"I am fine Holy Man. Don't bother with me." She said heading for the door.

"You know Bella sooner or later you are going to have to deal with the past. You are going to have to face all that happened with him." He said emphasizing the Him. She knew who he spoke of. He was one of the reasons she followed Delgoran and Inny and the rest of them to this new place. She couldn't accept the fact he cared more for a tainted blood fiend then her. She turned back to Delgoran and scowled.

"You know nothing Holy Man. Nothing." She said before leaving the kitchen. She quickly took the stairs to her room, following the hall, first to the left, then to the right, then one more left before coming to the door with the pale blue handle. She opened it and ducked inside, closing the door behind her, looking around her room and sighed. It was simple and plain and quite comfortable. A bed, a table, a candle and a curtain covered window. A plain old trunk at the foot of the bed held her things. And next to the door her scythe. Suli's scythe. She shook her head at the thought of Prince Mehtu and how he had acquired that scythe for her. She missed him terribly but there wasn't much she could do about that. He stayed in hiding for safety sake and that meant she couldn't go back. She pulled her hood off and shook her hair out and dropped the hood on the trunk. Going to the window, Bella pushed the curtain aside and looked out at an approaching storm. [i_Good it will help Del's plants[/i. _ The Climate had done a tole on Del's plants and rain was something defiantly needed in this new place. She turned from the window and sat down on her bed drawing her legs up onto the mattress. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind already singing its reedy song outside the window.

[i_She walked thru the doors of the Inn and gasped. It was that first night that she had come to the Inn. Her eyes darted to the left to the end of the bar. And there he was, head bent over a pint of ale, staring down into the mug. She turned quickly to the door behind her, not wanting to do this again. She turned and pushed her way back thru the Inns door...Only to be standing back in the Inn facing the same person she was trying to hide from. Bella sighed. She walked to the other end of the bar and sat down, ordered a Canthan wine and turned away from the young man. If she didn't do what happened that night nothing could happen...She looked up at the Gloria's youngest and smiled. She blushed and wandered back down to the other end and the young man. Bella stared down at the drink and waited._

_Then she heard the unmistakable voice. "Hello...been a long time." She heard. But when she looked up it wasn't the face she knew. His face was pale, the skin almost translucent. His eyes were dark and menacing. And his mouth...Bella began to back up out of her seat. He smiled, a mouth full of blood covered fangs. She screamed, knocking over her seat with a clatter. She turned to the door to see her way blocked by more undead fiends._

_"Why do you run Bella? Its just me." She heard behind her. She turned to see the young man right behind her with his hand out offering the pale cold skin to take._

_"You are not him...YOU ARE NOT HIM!"_[/i

"BELLA! GODS BELLA WAKE UP!" She heard above her in a familiar male voice. Her eyes shot open and she seen Delgoran and a few others standing over her. Delgoran had his hands on her shoulders and was shaking her.

"GET OFF ME HOLY MAN!" She cried. He jerked away.

"Are you alright?!" He cried. She sat up and shook her head.

"It was a nightmare thats all."

"Didnt sound like that from down the hall Bella." He said firmly. She shot him a look to mind his own business. He turned to the few other members lurking about her door and shooed them away. He closed her door and knelt down beside her bed. She glared at him.

"Stop. I know you don't like me but I am concerned for you."

"I don't need your concern Holy Man. I need rest." She said rolling over on her side. She felt warmth near her back then it was gone. She turned to see Delgoran closing her door. She sighed and got up going to the window. Outside the sky was clear but for a few dark clouds and a sky full of bright shining stars.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes...And that image of him with the blood drenched fangs filled her mind. Her eyes shot open.

"I don't understand." She whispered to herself and to the labyrinth of stars above her.

To be continued...


End file.
